beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 33
The Oath of the Phoenix is the 33rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on October 23, 2010. Plot After Kyoya won the tournament gaining 10,000 points earning a spot on Battle Bladers, Kenta earned 3,000 points making his point total 35,000 and Gingka gained 1,000 making his point total 48,000. Meanwhile Tetsuya decides to steal Gingka's pointer. Madoka tells Gingka about his Special Move "Storm Bringer" because he can't control the move. So Gingka decides to increase his launch power and Madoka gives him a new Power Launcher that can tell what your launch power is. Gingka launches Pegasus and a number shows. He keeps launching and it increases to 55,555. Then a man with a British Accent named Nigel Crabcakes (Tatsuya in disguise) comes to Gingka and shows his collection, then has a close look at Storm Pegasus. He finally asks how many points does he have. Gingka says he has 48,000 points then "Nigel" steals it then distracted them by saying "Rainbow Coloxred Crabs are flying over there". Gingka and Madoka sees that the flying rainbow-colored crabs are balloons for the Battle Bladers. "Nigel" changed the pointers around, and gives the fake one to Gingka. Unfortunately for Tetsuya, Madoka says that the new launcher is Point Functional but the points won't transfer and she found out that it's stickered and asks what is "Nigel's" name. His cover is blown because his last name is Crabcakes and Madoka asks if it is Crustacean Crab and said his Bey's name in his normal voice. Tetsuya ran to a construction site, and is about to transfer Gingka's 48,000 points but Gingka and Madoka stop him. Tetsuya makes a getaway but a masked man named Phoenix takes the pointer from him and Tetsuya loses his balance and falls off. He refuses to give it back to Gingka because he thinks he doesn't take good care of it and he battled cowardly on the last match. Gingka battles Phoenix to prove him wrong but he lost so Phoenix breaks his pointer and tells him, "defeat means losing everything and that his will power is weakening," making Gingka accept the fact that he is right. He then decides to start back from scratch and work his way up and will not give up until he wins Battle Bladers. He declares to Phoenix that he will not lose again and the next time he loses it will be the day he quits beyblading. Phoenix simply states that is the will power Gingka needs before flying away. Major Events *Kyoya is the first blader to qualify for Battle Bladers. *Gingka gets a new launcher from Madoka. *Gingka battles Phoenix and loses. *Phoenix destroys Gingka's Beypointer, causing him to start over. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Doji *Phoenix *Tetsuya Watarigani *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Burn Fireblaze 135MS (Phoenix's; Featured; Debut) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's; footage) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's; footage) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Phoenix (Burn Fireblaze 135MS) = Phoenix and Fireblaze Special Moves used *Full Power (Storm Pegasus 105RF) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES; footage) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF) *Burning Fire Strike (Burn Fireblaze 135MS) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion